Silent Melody
by Zefanya Elric 15
Summary: CHAP 4 - Semuanya telah terungkap. Masa lalu Kuroko, serta semua rahasianya. Inilah saat di mana Akashi bisa mengajak Kuroko untuk menjadi partner ujiannya. Utapri!AU. AkaKuro, slight MidoTaka.
1. Chapter 1

**Discleamer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Tidak ada keuntungan yang saya peroleh dengan menulis fanfic ini. Fanfic ini ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi. Flame tidak diterima.**

.

.

Kedua iris heterokrom-nya menyipit. Menatap dalam diam kertas pengumuman yang ditempel di papan mading. Perasaan heran tersirat dalam ekspresinya yang tercampur aduk; sulit ditebak. Batinnya menyuarakan dengan keras satu kalimat pertanyaan yang lumrah: "Siapa dia?"

Kembali fokusnya jatuh ke kertas tersebut. Memandangi namanya beserta nama yang tertera di sampingnya.

_Akashi Seijuuro – Kuroko Tetsuya_

Batinnya kembali mengutarakan satu pertanyaan yang sama maknanya, hanya dalam susunan kata yang berbeda.

"Siapa orang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya ini?"

.

.

Semuanya berawal di siang itu, ketika jam pelajaran sudah hampir selesai. Riko-sensei—ya, begitu cara murid-murid memanggilnya—memberi pengumuman yang sesungguhnya sudah biasa dan tidak memberi efek kejutan yang begitu berarti. Pengumuman mengenai ujian kelulusan.

Bagi seorang Akashi Seijuuro, hal ini bukanlah hal yang patut dipermasalahkan—mengingat dia selalu mendapat nilai tinggi dalam bidang teori maupun praktek. Namun, begitu kalimat selanjutnya terucap dari sang sensei bersurai cokelat muda tersebut, lantas bola matanya terbelalak.

"Untuk ujian kelulusan, kalian akan membuat sebuah lagu dengan berpasangan. Kalian—murid-murid dari kelas penyanyi—akan berpasangan dengan murid-murid dari kelas komposer. Kalian akan bekerjasama membuat lagu, merekam, dan bagi mereka yang dinyatakan lulus, bisa mengikuti konser perdana yang akan diselenggarakan sekolah usai ujian akhir. Ada yang kurang jelas?"

Akashi hanya terdiam membeku di tempat. Bekerjasama? Oh, ini pasti sulit. Bukannya dia benci bekerjasama, hanya saja, orang yang satu tim dengan dialah yang benci kerjasama. Akashi adalah tipe yang perfeksionis, semuanya harus sempurna. Dan tiap kali teman satu timnya melakukan kesalahan, bukan tidak mungkin bagi dia untuk menghajarnya habis-habisan—secara fisik dan mental—tak peduli dia laki-laki atau perempuan. Intinya; bekerjasama dengan Akashi Seijuuro sama dengan mencari mati; terutama bagi mereka yang lalai.

Dan kini Akashi mendesah pasrah. Siapa yang akan jadi pasangannya nanti?

"Pasangan kalian telah ditentukan oleh majelis guru. Daftarnya sudah ditempel di papan mading. Silakan lihat siapa pasangan kalian. Diharapkan kalian semua bisa bekerjasama dengan baik. Sekian." Riko-sensei menutup acara pengumumannya tepat ketika bel istirahat berbunyi. Segera dia membereskan buku-bukunya, lalu berjalan keluar, mengabaikan salam _'konnichiwa, sensei.'_ dari murid-murid.

Saat itu, tanpa basa-basi lagi, Akashi berjalan cepat keluar kelas, mendahului Riko-sensei untuk menuju ke papan mading yang terletak di ujung koridor lantai dua; berseberangan dengan kelasnya.

.

.

Memutuskan untuk memuaskan rasa penasarannya, Akashi melangkah ke sayap kanan koridor lantai dua, menuju ke kelas komposer. Niatnya mencari tahu siapa orang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya tersebut. Sayang, apa yang diharapkannya tidak tercapai.

Kelas komposer kosong. Tidak ada orang sama sekali. Tentu saja, ini jam istirahat. Pasti semuanya pergi ke kantin untuk mengisi perut atau barangkali berjalan-jalan mengitari Teiko Gakuen yang hampir bisa disamakan dengan memasuki Wonderland—luas dan indah.

Berniat kembali ke kelasnya, langkah Akashi terhenti begitu indra pendengarannya menangkap sebuah bunyi indah. Bunyi dentingan piano.

Siapa yang memainkannya?

Dia berbalik ke dalam kelas, menengok sekeliling dengan iris heterokromnya. Fokusnya terhenti di sebuah grand piano hitam di belakang kelas. Di kursi piano itu duduk seorang lelaki dengan surai biru muda yang cerah. Matanya terpejam, seolah menikmati alunan melodi yang dimainkan kesepuluh jarinya dengan lincah. Alunan melodi membentuk satu lagu yang sangat dikenalnya. Lagu yang sudah sangat familiar di telinganya.

Tanpa sadar, mulutnya bergerak bernyanyi mengikuti irama.

"_Tidakkah dunia membiarkanku memiliki harapan_

_satu kebohongan kan melepas semua_

_untaian air mata mengalir darimu."_**[1]**

Nyanyiannya terputus ketika merasa bahwa sepasang iris sewarna laut menatapnya dalam. Permainan pianonya terhenti, mendadak suasana menjadi hening.

"Maaf." Gumam Akashi singkat. "Aku terbawa suasana."

Lelaki itu menggeleng pelan, mengisyaratkan bahwa dia tidak keberatan dengan hal tersebut.

"Permainan pianomu sangat indah." Puji Akashi.

Lelaki itu menjawabnya dengan senyuman tulus serta badan yang membungkuk kecil; tanda terimakasih. Akashi menyernyit. Sejak dia datang, lelaki ini tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu. Kau murid kelas ini, kan?" pertanyaan itu disambut anggukan yang berarti iya. "Apa kau mengenal Kuroko Tetsuya?"

Lelaki itu memiringkan kepalanya pelan. Akashi menyimpulkan bahwa lelaki ini heran kenapa dia mencari orang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya. "Dia orang yang akan menjadi pasanganku nanti di ujian kelulusan. Aku tidak mengenalnya, makanya aku berniat untuk mencari tahu siapa dia. Apa kau mengenalnya?"

Baru saja lelaki bersurai biru muda itu membuka mulutnya, mendadak bel berbunyi—istirahat siang telah selesai.

"Aku harus kembali ke kelasku. Sampai jumpa." Ujarnya, segera meninggalkan kelas itu. Dia berlari di sepanjang koridor, tak ingin terlambat masuk ke kelasnya sendiri.

Sepeninggalan Akashi, lelaki bersurai biru muda itu bungkam. Dibiarkannya kesepuluh jarinya berada di atas tuts-tuts putih hitam piano. Sementara batinnya bergejolak.

'_Diakah Akashi Seijuuro?'_ tanyanya dalam hati.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Akashi memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas komposer. Dia masih penasaran mengenai orang yang menjadi pasangannya di ujian kelulusan nanti.

"Permisi." Ujarnya pada seorang lelaki bersurai hitam pekat terbelah tengah yang berdiri di depan pintu kelas tersebut. "Apa Kuroko Tetsuya ada?"

"Kuroko… Tetsuya? Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mencarinya." Lelaki itu masuk ke dalam kelas, mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, lalu menghampiri seorang lelaki bersurai gelap yang duduk di bagian belakang kelas. Setelah bercakap singkat, gadis itu keluar, menghampiri Akashi lagi. "Kuroko sudah keluar sejak tadi. Sepertinya dia menuju taman asrama."

"Oh, baiklah. Terimakasih atas informasinya." Pemuda itu berbalik, berlari menyusuri koridor lantai dua yang berlapis karpet merah-emas, dan meniti anak tangga satu per satu, menuju ke taman asrama yang rindang, dipenuhi oleh pohon-pohon.

Taman asrama adalah salah satu kelebihan dari Teiko Gakuen. Taman ini luas, dengan warna hijau pekat sejauh mata memandang. Ada hutan kecil yang mengelilingi taman itu, membentuk lingkaran. Penataan yang bagus, menurut kacamatanya. Dan di tengah-tengah taman tersebut, terdapat sebuah air mancur besar berbentuk bundar.

Akashi mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Taman asrama kosong, tidak ada orang sama sekali.

Menghela nafas, lelaki bersurai merah menyala itu memutuskan untuk duduk di pinggiran air mancur. Menenangkan dirinya denan merendam kakinya dalam air dingin yang menyejukkan. Sebelum sebuah suara memasuki indra pendengarannya. Suara yang terdengar sayup-sayup karena kerasnya suara pancuran air. Bisa dipastikan, suara itu berasal dari balik air mancur tempatnya duduk.

Akashi berbalik, melangkah sepelan mungkin menuju sisi lain air mancur yang merupakan asal suara. Saat itu, kedua irisnya membelalak.

Yang dilihatnya adalah seorang lelaki bersurai biru muda telah terduduk di rumput, sementara seorang lelaki tengah berdiri di hadapannya, menendang tubuh kecil pemuda kecil itu berkali-kali. Akashi mengenalnya, lelaki bersurai kelabu yang tengah menendangnya adalah berandal yang terkenal, namanya Haizaki—kalau tidak salah. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, pemuda yang sedang diserang Haizaki adalah si surai biru yang tadi siang ditemuinya di kelas komposer.

Jelas, dia tidak bisa diam saja melihat hal ini terjadi di depan matanya. Dia merogoh kantongnya, mengambil sebuah gunting merah kesayangannya, lalu berjalan perlahan mendekati kedua pemuda itu.

"Kalau jalan lihat-lihat!" bentak Haizaki, mencengkram kerah baju lelaki bersurai biru tersebut. Menatap dalam iris aquamarine-nya dengan iris kelabunya yang mengintimidasi. "Dasar belagu! Ayo minta maaf!" Haizaki mengeratkan cengkramannya di kerah tersebut. Sedang lelaki itu tetap diam, sembari menutup matanya ketakutan. Satu hal yang membuat Akashi heran—kenapa lelaki ini tidak berteriak minta tolong?

"AYO MINTA MAAF, BELAGU!" Haizaki mengangkat kepalan tangannya, mengarahkannya ke pipi pemuda di depannya. Tidak bisa dibiarkan.

CKRIS

Seketika, sebuah gunting melesat, melewati telinga kirinya dengan jarak sekitar satu senti. Beberapa helai rambutnya ikut terpotong.

Haizaki terdiam. Siapa yang barusan melesatkan benda tajam kepadanya? Ditolehkannya kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari sosok yang positif menjadi tersangka. Fokusnya terjatuh pada seorang lelaki bersurai merah dan beriris heterokromatik yang menatapnya dengan tatapan mengerikan; bak singa mengamuk.

Tentunya Haizaki tidak bodoh. Dia mengenal siapa lelaki itu. Ya, orang kaya yang paling berpengaruh di sepanjang Teiko Gakuen.

Akashi Seijuuro.

Haizaki berdiri, menatap langsung Akashi dengan tatapan berang. Sementara yang ditatap hanya diam dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"Kau—"

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada anak itu?" Akashi bertanya sambil mengerling lelaki tersebut, yang masih terduduk di rumput sambil menatap dengan takut-takut.

"Bukan urusanmu! Salahkan dia yang belagu dan seenaknya menabrak orang!" bentak Haizaki.

Akashi mengeluarkan guntingnya yang kedua, lalu mengacungkannya ke hadapan wajah Haizaki. "Kuperingatkan kau… sekali lagi kau berani berbuat masalah di sini, kau tinggal menunggu nerakamu tiba." Ujarnya dingin. "Pergilah! Kau tak dibutuhkan di sini!"

"Ck, awas kau!" Haizaki berbalik, tangan kanannya teracung, menampakkan jari tengahnya yang terangkat. Jelas bukanlah sebuah tanda yang baik.

Akashi menghampiri lelaki itu. Menunduk tepat di hadapannya, menjatuhkan fokusnya di iris aquamarine-nya. "Kau tak apa-apa?"

Lelaki itu mengangguk, lalu bangkit berdiri, dengan bertumpu pada pinggiran air mancur. Kepalanya menoleh ke sana kemari, seperti hendak mencari sesuatu. Akashi mengikuti arah pandang lelaki itu, kemudian menemukan sebuah buku tulis biru terletak di tanah, tak jauh dari tempat Akashi berdiri. Dia menunduk, mengambilnya, lalu mengulurkannya pada lelaki itu. "Ini bukumu, er—" Akashi membalikkan buku itu, berniat mencari tahu nama pemuda didepannya ini. Sesaat kemudian, kedua matanya terbelalak.

Tidak mungkin! Yang benar saja dia…

"—Kuroko Tetsuya?" Akashi menatapnya dengan tak percaya. "K-kau—"

Lelaki yang diketahui bernama Kuroko itu segera merampas buku tulisnya dari tangan Akashi, lalu berlari meninggalkan lelaki itu sendirian, dengan rasa kebingungan yang terus menyelimuti dirinya.

…diakah Kuroko Tetsuya? Lelaki yang akan menjadi pasangannya di ujian kelulusan nanti? Dia… lelaki yang bermain piano dengan begitu indah? Lelaki yang terlalu pendiam itu?

Rasanya sulit dipercaya.

.

.

Tiga hari setelahnya, Akashi tidak pernah bisa menemukan sosok bernama Kuroko Tetsuya itu. Seolah tahu bahwa Akashi akan menemuinya, Kuroko tidak pernah berada di kelas tiap kali jam istirahat. Kehadiran lelaki itu memang sulit ditemukan, begitulah yang dia dengar dari beberapa orang penghuni kelas komposer tersebut.

Kalau begini caranya, bagaimana dia bisa bekerjasama untuk ujian kelulusan? Memang, tugas membuat lagu itu baru akan dikumpulkan sekitar dua bulan lagi. Namun, jika Kuroko tetap menghindarinya seperti ini, kemungkinan dia bisa telat mengumpulkan tugas. Satu yang pasti, dia takkan membiarkan dirinya gagal mengikuti ujian kelulusan.

"Heh…" tanpa sadar, dia menghela nafas panjang, menyebabkan keheranan dari orang di sebelahnya ini.

"Akashi, kau kenapa? Beberapa hari ini tampaknya kau frustasi?" tanya si pemuda bersurai hijau lumut yang sedari tadi menemaninya berjalan di koridor sekolah—jam pelajaran sudah selesai, dan berterimakasihlah pada jadwal piket yang membuat mereka terlambat keluar dari kelas.

"Tidak apa." Akashi tetap mempertahankan topengnya. Bersikap tenang seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Padahal dia sedikit kesal lantaran pasangan ujiannya seperti itu.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong—" lelaki bernama Midorima Shintaro itu menaikkan kacamatanya sambil mengelus patung keroppi—yang katanya adalah lucky itemnya hari ini. "—siapa yang akan menjadi pasanganmu di ujian kelulusan nanti?"

"Kau sendiri?" kesal, lantaran ketika dia berusaha menghilangkan topik tersebut dari benaknya, temannya ini justru mengungkit masalah hal itu.

Midorima tampaknya mengetahui bahwa temannya ini sedang dalam masalah, sehingga dia memilih mengesampingkan pertanyaannya dan menjawab pertanyaan Akashi, pertanyaan dengan inti yang sama, "Pasanganku Takao Kazunari, dari kelas komposer—"

"Semua murid kelas penyanyi memang berpasangan dengan murid kelas komposer, tak perlu kau perjelas lagi." Potong Akashi. Midorima memijit pelipisnya—temannya yang satu ini benar-benar sedang dalam masalah.

"Kau sendiri? Siapa pasanganmu?" meski kemungkinan besar si surai merah tidak akan menjawab, Midorima tetap menanyakannya. Sekedar untuk memberitahu secara tersirat bahwa dia benar-benar ingin mengetahui siapa orang (entah bisa dikatakan beruntung atau sial) yang menjadi pasangan ujian Akashi. Tetapi, hal mengejutkan yang terjadi berikutnya adalah, Akashi membuka mulutnya, hendak menjawab.

"Kuroko Tetsuya." Jawabnya acuh tak acuh.

Mendengarnya, Midorima sedikit terhenyak. Nama itu tak begitu asing di benaknya. Sejenak, dia tertegun. Hanya sebentar, sebelum akhirnya kedua iris emerald-nya terbelalak lebar. "Kuroko Tetsuya?"

"Kau mengenalnya?"

Midorima menggeleng. "Aku hanya sering mendengar Takao membicarakan tentangnya. Dia teman satu kamar Takao."

"Begitu." Responnya. "Tapi aku tak menyangka kau begitu akrab dengan pasangan ujianmu sampai-sampai kalian bercerita banyak."

Mendadak wajah Midorima merah padam. "I-itu bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan, b-bodoh!" dia menaikkan kacamatanya dengan tangan yang bergetar.

Malas menanggapi Midorima yang memang pada dasarnya begitu _tsundere_, Akashi memilih berjalan menuju tangga yang menghubungkan lantai satu dan lantai dua, lalu menitinya perlahan.

"A-Akashi? Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Midorima begitu menyadari pemuda bersurai merah itu sudah tidak berada di sampingnya lagi.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar. Kau kembalilah ke kelas." Ujarnya.

Midorima hanya memandangi punggung kecil Akashi yang semakin menjauh. Ada sedikit rasa penasaran; apakah lelaki itu berniat mencari pasangan ujiannya di asrama?

Akhirnya Midorima memutuskan untuk pulang ke asramanya, kalau-kalau Akashi memang perlu bicara empat mata dengan pasangan ujiannya. Entah apa, tapi Midorima menduga ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara mereka. Mungkinkan Akashi melempar gunting padanya, sehingga lelaki itu marah dan tidak mau menjadi pasangannya? Entahlah. Tidak ada yang tahu.

.

.

Akashi tidak perlu susah-susah mencari keberadaan kamar tersebut. Sebab, Takao Kazunari yang diceritakan Midorima merupakan anak yang supel dan punya banyak teman. Dia hanya perlu bertanya pada satu orang yang ditemuinya di koridor menuju kamar anak-anak kelas komposer. Tidak perlu repot, dalam sepuluh menit, dia sudah berada di ambang pintu kamar yang bercat cokelat. Di pintu itu tertulis dua nama;

_Takao Kazunari_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

Tidak salah lagi. Perlahan, Akashi mengetuk pintu beberapa kali.

"Tunggu sebentar!" sahut sebuah suara. Sejenak, terdengar kegaduhan dari dalam kamar. Butuh waktu sekitar dua menit hingga akhirnya suara gaduh itu berhenti, dan disusul bunyi pintu terbuka.

"Maaf, tadi ada sedikit kekacauan. Jadi, ada apa?" tanya seorang lelaki bersurai hitam berbelah tengah yang diyakini bernama Takao Kazunari. Akashi sedikit terhenyak—lelaki itu adalah lelaki yang ditemuinya di kelas komposer tempo hari, ketika dia sedang mencari Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Aku ingin mencari Kuroko Tetsuya." Ujarnya singkat.

"Dia lagi? Tempo hari kau juga mencarinya." Kata Takao, sebelah alisnya menukik tajam. Akashi menajamkan pandangannya.

"Aku tidak butuh komentarmu. Beritahu saja di mana Kuroko Tetsuya."

Takao menelan ludah. Perasaannya saja atau bukan, tapi aura-aura hitam pembunuh muncul dari tubuh pemuda bersurai merah tersebut. Nyalinya ciut seketika.

"D-dia masih di kelas. Dia bilang ada yang ingin dikerjakannya." Jawab Takao takut-takut.

Akashi menyernyit kesal. Kenapa lelaki ini tidak pernah ada di tempat ketika dia mencarinya? "Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu. Terimakasih informasinya."

Akashi berlari kencang menyusuri koridor. Kedua kakinya seakan melayang. Dia tidak peduli pada apapun, yang jelas, dia harus berhasil menemukan lelaki itu sebelum dia kembali menghilang.

.

.

Akashi terengah-engah ketika dia berdiri di depan kelas komposer yang pintunya terbuka sedikit. Sembari mengatur nafasnya, dia perlahan membuka pintu itu; memperluas celah. Samar-samar, dia bisa mendengar suara dentingan piano yang indah dan sama ketika pertama kalinya dia datang ke kelas ini. Tidak salah lagi, permainan piano yang indah ini hanya bisa dimainkan olehnya. Oleh pasangannya. Oleh Kuroko Tetsuya.

Setelah terdapat celah yang cukup lebar antara pintu dan dinding, Akashi mengintip ke dalam ruangan. Sesosok lelaki bersurai biru duduk di hadapan sebuah _grand piano_ hitam yang besar. Kesepuluh jarinya bermain di atas tuts, menciptakan bunyi yang indah. Lagu yang dimainkannya sama dengan lagu yang didengar oleh Akashi ketika mereka bertemu pertama kali. Dan juga, lelaki itu diam, tidak menyanyi atau apapun itu, seolah ingin mengisi keheningan kelas dengan dentingan pianonya.

Akashi terus mengamati pemuda itu, hingga akhirnya Kuroko membuka mulutnya. Dia menggerakkan mulutnya, seperti sedang menyanyi, namun tidak ada suara yang keluar. Dia kembali mencoba, dan hasilnya sama saja. Kuroko lalu memegang tenggorokannya; mungkin terasa perih. Dengan posisi yang sama, dia menggerakkan mulutnya lagi, terus begitu, seakan ingin menyanyi. Namun tetap saja, tak ada suara yang keluar.

Permainan piano Kuroko terhenti ketika dia menunduk sambil mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Setitik air mata muncul di sudut matanya yang terpejam. Sebelah tangannya menyentuh batang lehernya, sementara yang satu lagi terkepal dan bergetar. Ekspresinya seolah menyiratkan satu kata; _kenapa?_

Dan Akashi tidaklah bodoh. Dia tahu. Dia mengerti. Perlahan, dibukanya pintu hingga lebar. Kemudian, dia melangkah mendekati _grand piano_ tersebut. Kedua matanya sedikit terbelalak, menunjukkan betapa kagetnya dia. Langkahnya terhenti tepat di hadapan grand piano, di hadapan Kuroko—yang kini mendongak dan menatapnya seolah tidak percaya. Air mata masih berkumpul di sudut matanya.

"Kau…" gumam Akashi pelan. "Kuroko Tetsuya, kau—"

Kuroko memejamkan mata dan menelengkan kepalanya, dia tidak ingin mendengar apapun yang terucap dari mulut pemuda itu.

"—tunawicara?"

Dan setitik air mata sukses mengalir keluar dari sudut matanya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Dia menggigit bibirnya sekuat mungkin.

'_Tidak…kenapa dia bisa mengetahui rahasiaku?'_ batin Kuroko.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**[1]** From y to y – Hatsune Miku. Diterjemahkan oleh: _http (titik dua) (garis miring) (garis miring) greenfoliage (titik) wordpress (titik) com (garis miring) 2011(garis miring) 08 (garis miring) 26 (garis miring) from-y-to-y-indonesian-version (garis miring)_

OOC ya? Alurnya juga kecepatan. Gomen ('/\')

Terimakasih untuk semua yang telah membaca (itupun kalau ada)

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

"Kau…" gumam Akashi pelan. "Kuroko Tetsuya, kau—"

Kuroko memejamkan mata dan menelengkan kepalanya, dia tidak ingin mendengar apapun yang terucap dari mulut pemuda itu.

"—tunawicara?"

Dan setitik air mata sukses mengalir keluar dari sudut matanya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Dia menggigit bibirnya sekuat mungkin.

'_Tidak…kenapa dia bisa mengetahui rahasiaku?'_ batin Kuroko.

.

.

Kuroko hanya mampu terdiam saat Akashi berucap dengan nada dingin yang menyiratkan sedikit nada keheranan. Terbukti dari kedua matanya yang terbelalak. Terbongkar sudah. Rahasia yang begitu ingin dia sembunyikan dari seorang Akashi Seijuuro terbongkar.

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

Kuroko terperanjat mendengar suara itu. Suara Akashi yang memanggilnya terdengar sangat dingin, seperti memaksanya untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

"Kuroko Tetsuya." Panggilnya lagi.

Kali ini Kuroko tidak tahan. Dia merogoh kantong celananya, meraih ponsel biru laut-nya lalu dengan cepat mengetik serangkaian kata. Didekatkannya layar ponsel itu di depan manik heterokrom Akashi.

"_Maaf telah menyembunyikannya darimu, Akashi-kun." _

Akashi mengabaikan sederet kalimat yang baru dibacanya tersebut. Dia menatap Kuroko dengan seksama. "Dan, kalau boleh tahu, untuk apa kau menyembunyikannya dariku?"

Kembali Kuroko mengetik dengan cepat di ponselnya, setelahnya menunjukkannya pada Akashi.

"_Maaf. Tapi, kupikir, kau mungkin tidak akan senang berpasangan dengan orang bisu sepertiku."_

"Aku tidak mengerti. Apa kau pikir aku ini akan membencimu hanya karena kau cacat? Jangan bercanda. Lagipula, tugasmu hanya sebagai komposer, bukan penyanyi." Ujar Akashi. Kuroko sedikit tersinggung dengan perkataannya tersebut. Terkesan kasar dan menghina. Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya seraya mengetik di ponselnya.

"_Aku bukanlah orang sempurna seperti yang selalu kau harapkan, Akashi-kun. Aku tahu semua tentangmu, kau bukanlah orang yang bisa mentolerir kesalahan. Aku tidak mungkin bisa berpasangan dengan orang sepertimu."_

"Tapi aku yakin kau adalah komposer hebat, terlihat dari matamu. Permainan pianomu juga begitu indah, sampai-sampai aku menyanyi secara spontan. Kau menakjubkan, aku tahu itu. Menurutku, kau bukanlah orang yang begitu ceroboh sampai bisa membuatku marah karena kesalahanmu. Kau terlalu pesimis, Kuroko Tetsuya."

Kali ini Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya keras. Tangannya agak bergetar ketika mengetik di ponsel biru langitnya.

"_Kumohon, Akashi-kun, jangan berkata seolah kau tahu segalanya tentangku!"_

Akashi sedikit terbelalak dengan kalimat tersebut. Kuroko telah membuatnya seperti seorang yang sok kenal dan sok akrab dengannya. Tanpa ragu, lelaki bersurai biru muda itu membereskan semua barangnya, menutup tuts piano dengan penutupnya, dan berlari keluar kelas, meninggalkan Akashi sendirian di dalam ruang komposer yang sepi. Sekilas, Akashi bisa melihat bahwa air mata telah mengalir dari mata Kuroko ketika ia berlari melewati dirinya. Entah kenapa, melihatnya membuat hati Akashi terasa pilu. Membuatnya jadi ingin mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya disembunyikan oleh lelaki itu, sampai-sampai dia terlihat begitu takut bersama Akashi.

Akashi berbalik, melangkah menuju pintu, berniat meninggalkan kelas tersebut bersama dengan semakin pudarnya semburat merah matahari di cakrawala. Hatinya benar-benar penasaran dengan anak itu. Entah kenapa, dia seperti terpikat dengan kemisteriusan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

.

.

Esoknya, Akashi masuk ke kelas disertai dengan banyaknya tatapan heran dan bisik-bisikan yang jelas ditujukan padanya. Tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan, hanya saja, tampaknya hal—yang, bahkan belum diketahui oleh Akashi selaku orang yang terlibat—tersebut sudah menjadi buah bibir di seluruh sekolah.

"Apa yang terjadi?" batinnya penasaran.

"Mungkin ada meteor jatuh di taman tadi malam." Midorima hanya mengangkat bahu cuek sambil mengelus patung Hachiko berukuran kecil yang menjadi _lucky item_ cancer hari ini—itulah yang ia katakan. Meski begitu, Akashi yakin seratus persen bahwa lelaki ini mengetahui sesuatu, dan berusaha sok polos untuk menghidari tuntutan pertanyaan yang pastinya akan diajukan olehnya.

Malas berdebat—karena Akashi yakin bahwa Midorima akan tetap mempertahankan wajah tidak-tahu-apa-apa jika dia bertanya—Akashi memutuskan untuk menuju ke sayap kanan, menuju tempat yang sudah hampir setiap hari dia kunjungi.

"Akashi, apa kau mau ke kelas komposer?"

"Ya." Jawabnya singkat tanpa menoleh ke arah Midorima yang tertinggal di belakangnya.

"Aku ikut." Kata Midorima, dia menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan Akashi.

"Kenapa? Apa kau ingin menemui Takao Kazunari?"

"Ya." Sesaat kemudian, wajah Midorima merah padam. Dia menaikkan kacamatanya dengan tangan gemetar, "J-jangan salah paham. Aku hanya ingin membicarakan mengenai tugas kelulusan, tidak lebih."

"Terserah saja." Respon Akashi singkat. Sejenak, hening yang mengisi di antara mereka yang berjalan bersisian di koridor. Baru beberapa langkah mereka berjalan, sebuah suara mendadak menginterupsi.

"Akashi-san."

Si pemilik nama menoleh, mencari orang yang memanggilnya—dan arah pandangannya berakhir pada seorang wanita bersurai cokelat tua yang berdiri di belakang mereka.

"Riko-sensei…"

"Ikut aku ke ruanganku." Ujarnya tegas. Usai mengucapkan satu kalimat dengan penuh penekanan, dia berbalik, berjalan meninggalkan Akashi, sekaligus memberi isyarat tanpa kata agar pemuda itu mengikutinya. Mau tak mau, Akashi melambai sejenak pada Midorima sebelum melangkah mengikuti Riko-sensei.

.

.

"Baiklah, Akashi-san, bisa jelaskan padaku apa maksudmu?" baru saja sampai di ruangannya, Riko-sensei langsung menyerbunya dengan pertanyaan. Ruangan kantor tersebut luas dan sepi. Hanya ada dia, Riko-sensei, dan wali kelas komposer, yang kalau tidak salah bernama Hyuuga Junpei.

"Maaf, aku tidak mengerti sama sekali, sensei." Kata Akashi sopan, walau hatinya sedikit berdebar, penasaran dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Jadi kau belum diberitahu? Baiklah, kau bisa memulainya dengan membaca ini." Riko-sensei menyodorkan secarik kertas yang dilipat empat—mungkin tadinya tersimpan dalam amplop. Akashi membuka lipatannya dan kemudian membaca isinya, yang hanya terdiri dalam dua kalimat sederhana namun sanggup membuat kedua iris heterokromnya terbelalak.

"Apa… maksudnya?"

"Harusnya aku yang menanyakan hal itu, Akashi-san. Apa yang sudah kau perbuat pada Kuroko-san?" tuntut Riko-sensei. Akashi tetap diam. Dia membaca ulang isi kertas tersebut.

"_Maaf, Hyuuga-sensei, aku ingin bertukar pasangan. Aku tidak sanggup berpasangan dengan Akashi-kun."_

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan sekarang, apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Kuroko-san?" tuntut Riko-sensei lagi. Di belakangnya, Hyuuga-sensei menaikkan kacamatanya sambil menatap dirinya dengan tatapan para jaksa yang mengadili tersangka pembunuhan.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, sungguh! Sejak kemarin aku hanya berniat untuk mengajaknya bekerjasama!" sangkalnya.

"Kalau begitu, untuk apa dia mengirimkan surat permohonan seperti ini, Akashi-san?" tanya Riko-sensei dengan nada sinis. Akashi hanya diam. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Bisa didengar, di belakang Riko-sensei, Hyuuga-sensei menghela nafas.

Selang beberapa menit yang diisi keheningan di antara guru dan murid itu, mendadak Hyuuga-sensei angkat bicara, "Akashi-san, aku perlu memperingatkanmu satu hal."

Iris heterokrom Akashi menatap lurus ke arah Hyuuga-sensei.

"Kalau boleh kukatakan, Kuroko-san adalah tipikal orang yang sensitif. Mungkin kau tidak sadar, tapi pasti ada perkataan darimu yang membuatnya tersinggung. Coba temui dia."

"…baiklah." Tanpa mengucapkan salam atau apapun, Akashi langsung berlari keluar dari ruangan Riko-sensei. Lagipula, dia memang sejak tadi begitu ingin keluar dan segera mencari Kuroko, kemudian menuntutnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan dengan satu inti yang sama.

Sepeninggalan Akashi, di dalam ruangan Riko kembali menghela nafas. "Sepertinya memasangkan Kuroko dengan Akashi merupakan kesalahan besar."

"Mau apa lagi," sahut Hyuuga, "Sahabat dekat Kuroko ada di kelas yang sama dengannya. Tak mungkin kita memasangkan murid dari kelas komposer dengan murid dari kelas komposer juga. Dia juga perlu bersosialisasi."

"Tapi—"

"Aku yakin Akashi adalah orang yang tepat untuk menjadi pasangannya." Potong Hyuuga cepat. "Kurasa, hanya Akashi-lah yang bisa menghargai bakatnya."

Riko hanya memandang pintu yang tadi dilewati Akashi dengan miris sembari menghembuska nafas dengan berat. "Benar-benar sulit."

.

.

Tak sulit bagi Akashi untuk menemukan Kuroko. Begitu dia melewati kelas komposer, dengan mudah dia menemukan lelaki itu. Sama seperti kemarin-kemarin, dia berada di belakang _grand piano_, memainkan kesepuluh jarinya dengan lihai di sana. Dan lagu yang dimainkan pun sama.

Akashi segera memasuki kelas yang tengah kosong itu, dan dengan langkah kaki yang kasar dan dihentak-hentak, dia mendekati _grand piano_ tersebut dan memukulnya pelan, mengalihkan perhatian lelaki itu dari permainan piano yang diciptakannya. Kuroko menengadah, berniat melihat sosok yang mengganggu permainannya, dan sesaat kemudian kedua matanya terbelalak. Sosok itu… surai merah itu… orang yang tidak ingin ditemuinya lagi.

"Apa maksudmu, Kuroko Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi dengan nada penuh penekanan dan terkesan mengancam. Tangannya terkepal di atas piano, kedua matanya memerangkap fokus iris aquamarine tersebut. "Apa maksudmu ingin berganti pasangan ujian?"

Ekspresi wajah Kuroko berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Kedua matanya membelalak lebar; keterkejutannya terlihat dengan jelas.

"Jawab aku!"

Kuroko memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya. Dengan cepat, dia beranjak dari duduknya, dan berlari melewati Akashi, berniat untuk keluar kelas. Sayang, Akashi jauh lebih cepat. Sebelum Kuroko mencapai pintu kelas, lelaki bersurai merah itu sudah menggenggam tangannya.

"Aku meminta penjelasanmu! Memangnya kenapa? Kau selalu terlihat takut jika bersamaku! Kenapa kau tidak ingin berpasangan denganku?" Akashi menuntut begitu banyak pertanyaan. Kuroko masih berusaha menarik tangannya, namun cengkraman Akashi sangat kuat. Lelaki itu tidak akan melepasnya sebelum dia menjelaskan semuanya.

Maka, Kuroko mengambil ponsel birunya dari dalam kantong celana, mengetik beberapa kata, kemudian menunjukkannya di hadapan Akashi.

"_Aku sudah bilang bahwa aku bukan orang yang sempurna untuk menjadi pasangan ujianmu, Akashi-kun."_

"Dan aku sudah bilang bahwa aku tidak mempermasalahkan mengenai cacat dalam dirimu." Sahut Akashi tajam. Kuroko kembali mengetik kalimat baru di ponselnya.

"_Kenapa… kenapa kau begitu ingin aku menjadi pasanganmu?"_

"Karena aku tahu kau adalah komposer hebat, aku bisa menilainya hanya dari permainan pianomu yang begitu indah. Aku menyukainya. Aku tahu kau bisa membuat lagu yang bagus yang akan kita kumpulkan untuk tugas kelulusan." Jawab Akashi.

Kuroko menggigit bibir bawahnya sembari berkutat dengan ponselnya.

"_Berarti, intinya kau hanya memanfaatkanku untuk ujian kelulusan? Agar kau bisa lulus karena lagu ciptaanku yang menurutmu bagus?"_

Kuroko telah salah paham.

"Bukan begitu! Maksudku—"

"_Maaf, Akashi-kun, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa."_

Sebuah kalimat yang tertulis di ponsel Kuroko membuat perkataan Akashi terhenti. Dia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi rasanya sulit sekali untuk menjelaskan pada Kuroko bahwa dia menerimanya sebagai pasangan ujian apa adanya, bukan semata-mata hanya untuk mendapat nilai bagus dari lagu karangannya. Kenapa dia begitu sulit mengerti?

Melihat Akashi tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri, Kuroko langsung menepis tangan Akashi yang menggenggamnya, dan berjalan meninggalkan kelas serta Akashi.

Ini benar-benar tidak bisa ditoleransi lagi. Akashi mulai kesal berhadapan dengan pemuda itu. Dalam benaknya, ada satu pertanyaan yang paling mendasar mengenai sikap Kuroko: _apa yang membuat dia berpikir pesimis untuk menjadi pasangan ujiannya?_

Mungkin sebaiknya dia mencari tahu tentang lelaki itu dari sumber yang lain, bukan dari orangnya langsung. Akashi melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas seraya berpikir. Siapa orang yang merupakan teman dekat Kuroko, dan tahu mengenai pemuda itu luar-dalam?

"_Dia teman satu kamar Takao."_

Mendadak, suara Midorima berputar di benaknya. Ketika mereka berbincang mengenai pasangan ujian kemarin.

Senyum seringai menghiasi wajah Akashi. Ya, dia orangnya. Orang yang punya hubungan dengan Kuroko. Orang pertama yang akan dia wawancarai mengenai pasangan ujiannya.

Takao Kazunari.

.

.

Seusai pelajaran, Akashi melangkahkan kakinya mantap menyusuri koridor menuju asrama murid kelas komposer. Kali ini dia tidak perlu bertanya pada siapa pun karena dirinya sudah mengetahui letak kamar lelaki bernama Takao Kazunari ini—dia pernah mengunjunginya sekali, ketika mencari Kuroko.

Ketika kakinya sudah menginjak lantai tepat di hadapan sebuah pintu cokelat yang berpapan tanda dua nama penghuninya, dia langsung membuka pintu—tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu. Baru saja dia akan melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk, dia mendapat sebuah kejutan yang begitu luar biasa dari dalam kamar.

Di salah satu tempat tidur yang diapit ke dinding sebelah kanan, dua orang pemuda tengah berbaring bersisian dalam posisi tengkurap. Sebuah buku tulis beserta pensil terletak di hadapan mereka, terabaikan sementara kedua lelaki itu saling mendekatkan wajah masing-masing. Salah satu dari mereka adalah orang yang sangat dia kenal.

"Shintaro…"

Kedua lelaki itu otomatis menarik kepalanya, menjauhkan diri dan menoleh ke arah pintu dengan wajah memerah.

"A-Akashi, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, nodayo." Seru Midorima panik sambil beranjak duduk di tepi kasur. Sementara lelaki yang lain—lelaki bersurai hitam yang diketahui bernama Takao—menenggelamkan wajahnya yang merah di bantal. "K-kenapa kau masuk ke kamar Takao dengan seenaknya?"

"Kau sendiri, kenapa kau berada di kamar partner-mu, Shintaro?" tanya Akashi setengah menggoda. Dia menutup pintu kamar dan berjalan menuju tempat tidur yang berada di sisi kiri. Tempat tidur dengan seprai biru yang diyakininya milik Kuroko. Setelah mendaratkan bokongnya di kasur yang empuk itu, dia kembali menatap Midorima dengan tajam.

"K-kami sedang membahas lagu untuk tugas kelulusan."

"Dan kenapa wajah kalian dekat sekali?"

Midorima mati kutu. Takao makin menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal—meski dia nyaris kehabisan nafas.

Berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malu dan wajahnya yang merah padam, Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya dan ganti bertanya pada Akashi, "J-jadi, kau ada perlu apa ke sini Akashi?"

"Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu, Shintaro. Aku hanya punya urusan dengan pemilik kamar ini."

"Maksudmu Kuroko?" tanya Midorima, "Pasanganmu itu?"

"Bukan. Tapi Takao Kazunari." Jawab Akashi datar. Fokusnya kini berpindah pada lelaki bersurai hitam yang kini mengangkat wajahnya dari bantal. Rona merah samar masih menyelimuti pipinya.

"Eh? Aku?" merasa heran, Takao menunjuk dirinya sendiri—seolah dia merasa bahwa indra pendengarannya sedang tidak beres.

"Ya, kau."

"Ada urusan apa denganku?"

Akashi memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan menatap lurus ke arah iris obsidian milik Takao. "Aku ingin mencari tahu mengenai Kuroko Tetsuya. Itu saja. Karena kau teman sekelas—dan sekamar—nya, aku menduga kau pasti tahu sesuatu tentang dia."

"Kuroko?" Takao balik bertanya. "Apa yang ingin kau ketahui dari Kuroko?"

"Semuanya. Sifatnya, pribadinya, dan masa lalunya—jika kau tahu."

Midorima yang tadinya diam menatap Takao dan Akashi sembari mendengarkan percakapan singkat itu kini membuka suara, "Akashi, kau itu stalker ya?"

Dan satu gunting melayang, menancap di karpet beludru tepat di samping kaki Midorima. "Tidak peru mencampuri urusanku. Aku hanya ingin tahu mengenai dia, apa itu salah?"

'_Ya, sangat salah. Tidak pernah sekali pun kau begitu penasaran dengan diri seseorang.'_ Midorima ingin sekali mengucapkan kalimat itu di hadapan Akashi, namun mengingat resiko, dia hanya bisa membatin sembari menaikkan kacamatanya. Sial. Dia tidak pernah bisa mengungkapkan hal buruk mengenai pemuda bersurai merah itu.

Takao—yang merasa bahwa gilirannya untuk bicara sudah tiba—langsung menyela, "Mengenai Kuroko, yang aku ketahui adalah dia itu tunawicara. Aku sesungguhnya tidak begitu akrab dengannya. Tapi dia baik dan juga bakatnya sangat luar biasa. Aku pernah melihat lagu-lagu ciptaannya, dan, kau tahu, sungguh menakjubkan. Dari penataan bahasa liriknya saja sudah membuktikan bahwa dia adalah komposer yang sangat berbakat. Dia juga pandai bermain piano—juga gitar. Dia benar-benar hebat."

Dalam hati Akashi sependapat dengan Takao. Meski dia tidak pernah melihat lagu ciptaan Kuroko, dia bisa tahu dari permainan pianonya. Sejak awal dia memang sudah menilai bahwa Kuroko bukanlah lelaki biasa.

"Sayang, Kuroko selalu mengisolasi dirinya dari orang lain. Dia tidak pernah akrab dengan teman-teman sekelas. Ditambah lagi, tidak banyak yang mengetahui bahwa Kuroko adalah tunawicara, jadi mereka beranggapan bahwa Kuroko adalah anak sombong yang tidak mau menyapa teman-teman sekelasnya. Makanya, Kuroko berpikir, daripada menjadi objek kebencian teman sekelas, lebih baik dia mengisolasi dirinya sendiri, menjauhkan keberadaannya dari yang lain." Jelas Takao. "Hanya itu yang kuketahui mengenai dirinya."

Akashi masih diam. Penjelasan Takao memang memberi sedikit informasi mengenai Kuroko untuknya, tapi tetap tidak menjelaskan alasan kenapa dia tidak mau menjadi pasangan ujiannya. Yeah, kalau orangnya sendiri mengisolasi dirinya—ditambah lagi dia tunawicara—akan sulit untuk menggali informasi pribadinya.

"Tapi," mendadak Takao menginterupsi, membuat pandangan Akashi teralih padanya, "jika kau ingin tahu banyak mengenai Kuroko, mungkin kau bisa menanyakannya pada Ogiwara."

"Ogiwara?" ulangnya.

"Ya, Ogiwara Shigehiro. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang akrab dengan Kuroko. Hanya dialah orang yang sangat Kuroko percayai untuk menyimpan rahasia." ujar Takao. "Kamar Ogiwara ada di ujung koridor. Dia tinggal sendiri, makanya Kuroko sering menginap di sana."

"Baiklah, terimakasih, Takao Kazunari. Dan kalian bisa melanjutkan lagi kegiatan kalian." Kata Akashi sambil beranjak menuju pintu, membukanya, dan berjalan keluar kamar, meninggalkan Midorima dan Takao dengan wajah yang merah padam.

Di koridor, Akashi berjalan cepat. Senyum seringai terpasang di wajahnya. Dia seolah baru memenangkan lotre. Di benaknya berputar satu nama;

Ogiwara Shigehiro.

Ya, Ogiwara. Akashi akan mengorek informasi darinya. Ia pasti akan segera mengetahui masa lalu Kuroko lewat orang itu. Ya, pasti.

.

.

Akashi benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa dia begitu terobsesi dengan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**A/N**: Chapter ini singkat ya? ._. gomeen! Saya cuman sanggup ngetik 2k per chapter. Gomeen!

Di sini, seperti yang banyak dikatakan di review, Akashinya lari-lari ke mana-mana ya :""))) agaknya OOC ya? Gomeen! Saya pingin bikin Akashi jadi seme yang senantiasa kepo sama uke-nya :)) /digunting. Gomeen!

Makasih banyak buat semua yang udah review. Tadinya saya pikir gak bakal ada yang review :"")))

Review lagi? Saya masih butuh kritik dan saran~ tapi jangan flame plis :))

.

.

Balasan review untuk yang tidak pakai akun (guest):

**[Oto Ichiiyan]** Eto.. bukannya di Utapri siswa penyanyi sama komposer juga dipisah ya? 0_o /lupa. Makasih udah review~ bakalan dilanjut kok ^.^

**[KUROKOLOVERS]** Makasih udah review ya =D Ini udah diupdate~


	3. Chapter 3

Kamar di ujung koridor terlihat sepi. Di depan pintu kamar itu hanya terdapat sebuah nama, berbeda dengan kamar lainnya. Jelas saja, penghuni kamar tersebut hanya satu orang. Perlahan, Akashi megangkat tangannya dan mengetuk pintu itu—dia tidak mau memergoki urusan pribadi orang lain seperti yang tadi dilakukannya saat menunjungi kamar Takao.

"Tunggu sebentar." Seru seseorang dari dalam kamar. Tak berapa lama, pintu itu terbuka. Seorang lelaki bersurai raven—yang tengah mengenakan kaus tanpa lengan berbahan tipis dan celana pendek yang ukurannya kebesaran—tersenyum lebar menyambutnya. "Wah, ada perlu apa?"

"Apa kau yang bernama Ogiwara Shigehiro?" tanya Akashi langsung.

"Ya. Ada apa? Apa kau pasanganku di ujian kelulusan?" belum sempat Akashi menjawab pertanyaan aneh Ogiwara, pemuda itu langsung memotongnya, "Jadi kau yang bernama Mayuzumi, ya?"

"Aku sudah punya pasangan di ujian nanti. Aku bukan pasanganmu. Aku bukan Mayuzumi yang kau sebut." Ujarnya dingin. "Namaku Akashi Seijuuro." Dia memperkenalkan dirinya tanpa diminta. Sebenarnya, dia sedikit heran. Padahal—menurut pandangannya dan perkataan Midorima—hampir semua orang di Teiko Gakuen mengenalnya. Ya, hampir.

Bukan berarti seluruhnya, kan?

Selama beberapa detik, Akashi merutuki kebodohannya.

"Ah, Akashi Seijuuro, ya? Aku sering dengar rumor tentangmu." Jawab Ogiwara sambil cengar-cengir. "Jadi, ada perlu apa? Kalau kau bukan pasanganku, kenapa kau datang kemari? Siapa pasangan ujianmu?"

Pemuda ini benar-benar banyak tanya. "Pasanganku Kuroko Tetsuya." Singkat, padat, jelas. Saat itu juga, Ogiwara terbelalak mendengar nama yang disebut Akashi.

"Kuroko? Kau berpasangan dengan Kuroko? Astaga, aku baru tahu. Kenapa Kuroko tak memberitahuku ya? Ah, ngomong-ngomong, kamar Kuroko bukan disini. Dia sekamar dengan Takao Kazunari, di dekat sini."

"Aku tidak mencari dirinya. Justru sekarang aku mencarimu."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

Tak menjawab, Akashi lebih memilih untuk langsung masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut tanpa meminta izin. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di satu-satunya tempat tidur yang ada. Ogiwara hanya menontonnya di ambang pintu dengan heran sambil mengangkat bahu. Dia menutup rapat pintu kamarnya dan duduk di karpet beludru di tengah ruangan, menghadap ke arah Akashi.

"Kau seenaknya masuk ke kamar orang lain tanpa izin… berarti kau punya urusan penting denganku ya?" Ogiwara menyimpulkan, sebuah cengiran melebar di wajahnya. Dia memeluk salah satu bantal yang tergeletak asal di lantai. "Apa kau ingin bertanya sesuatu padaku?"

Sungguh, Akashi benar-benar tidak tahu cara menghadapi lelaki seperti Ogiwara—yang bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu dengan santainya.

"Kau kenal dengan Kuroko Tetsuya bukan?" Akashi berbasa-basi sejenak—tidak mungkin dia langsung membicarakan intinya.

"Ya, Kuroko itu teman akrabku. Memangnya kenapa?"

Akashi memperbaiki posisi duduknya. "Dia pasanganku di ujian nanti—"

"Aku sudah tahu."

"—entah kenapa dia selalu menghindar dariku. Dia bilang kalau dia tidak mau menjadi pasanganku." Lanjut Akashi, seolah-olah tidak ada jeda dalam kalimatnya tadi. "Padahal aku tidak pernah melakukan hal yang salah padanya."

Ogiwara terdiam sambil memain-mainkan bantal di pelukannya. Bingung mau merespon apa. Akashi seolah-olah datang ke kamarnya untuk curhat padanya layaknya seorang gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta. Ada sedikit rasa penasaran yang menggebu-gebu di dalam hatinya: diakah seorang Akashi Seijuuro, sang emperor yang paling ditakuti di seluruh sekolah? Yang baru saja berbicara dengan nada seorang gadis yang ingin mencari perhatian _senpai_-nya? Dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir.

"Lalu? Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

Kali ini pandangan Akashi berubah menjadi sangat serius. Diraihnya salah satu bantal di tempat tidur, meletakkannya di pangkuannya, dan memeluknya dengan erat. Iris heterokromnya terus terarah pada Ogiwara yang duduk di karpet. "Apa kau sudah berteman dengannya dari dulu?"

"Ya, kami bersekolah di tempat yang sama, dari SD hingga sekarang."

"Kalau begitu, tentunya kau tahu banyak mengenai masa lalunya, kan?"

"Ya."

"Aku ingin kau menceritakannya padaku."

Kening Ogiwara berkerut. "Maaf?"

"Ceritakan padaku."

Masih dengan dahi yang dihiasi kernyitan, ia menggeser bokongnya, berusaha mencari posisi duduk yang nyaman, kemudian memandang serius Akashi. "Maaf, tapi aku menolak." Jawabnya tegas sambil menyilangkan tangan di dadanya.

Akashi mendelik kelas pada lelaki di hadapannya. "Dan, kenapa? Apa sebegitu pentingnya rahasia lelaki itu hingga kau tidak bisa menceritakannya?"

"Kuroko sendiri yang memintaku untuk tidak menceritakan apa pun mengenai masa lalunya pada orang lain. Aku hanya menurutinya."

Tatapan iris heterokromatik itu makin tajam. Dia merogoh kantongnya, mengambil senjata rahasianya, sebuah gunting, lalu menyodorkannya tepat di hadapan wajah Ogiwara. "Aku tidak meminta banyak selain kau menceritakannya, Ogiwara Shigehiro."

Ogiwara terdiam dengan ekspresi datar walau jantungnya berdetak kencang. Bagaimana tidak, jarak gunting itu dari wajahnya hanya sekitar tiga sentimeter. Sungguh, Akashi benar-benar mengerikan di matanya.

Melihat kemungkinan bahwa Akashi akan terus menuntutnya dengan pertanyaan yang sama sekali pun dia menolak untuk membicarakannya, Ogiwara menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Tapi aku ingin kau berjanji kalau kau tidak akan membocorkan apapun yang kukatakan padamu kepada orang lain. Kau tahu, Kuroko sendiri yang memintaku menjaga rahasianya, dan kau yang memaksaku untuk menceritakannya. Aku akan lepas tangan jika Kuroko marah."

Akashi menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sebagai tanda mengerti. "Aku berjanji—tidak, aku bersumpah bahwa aku tidak akan menceritakannya ke orang lain. Aku akan bertanggung jawab."

Ogiwara menepuk-nepuk pelan bantal yang dipeluknya sebelum memulai, "Sebelumnya, apa kau sudah tahu mengenai cacat fisik Kuroko?" sebuah anggukan sebagai jawaban. Ogiwara kembali melanjutkan, "Sebetulnya, Kuroko tidak menderita tunawicara sejak lahir. Sampai umur enam belas tahun, dia masih bisa bicara."

"Kuroko dan aku dulunya bersekolah di sekolah negeri biasa. Kami senang menyanyi—walau suaraku tidak sebagus Kuroko. Sejak dulu aku lebih senang menulis lagu daripada menyanyikannya. Kami pun berjanji pada diri kami sendiri, kalau suatu saat nanti kami akan menjadi terkenal, aku sebagai seorang komposer dan Kuroko sebagai penyanyi. Benar-benar impian masa kecil yang sungguh naif." Ogiwara tersenyum sedih. Kepalanya tertunduk sedikit.

"Ketika lulus SMP, kami bersama-sama mendaftar ke Teiko Gakuen, akademi khusus untuk mendidik para penyanyi dan komposer berbakat. Awalnya, semua berjalan lancar. Aku telah menulis sebuah lagu dan Kuroko telah berlatih menyanyi untuk praktek ujian masuk. Dia begitu semangat berlatih sampai-sampai suaranya parau. Saat itu sangat menyenangkan, kau tahu. Kami merasa bahwa kami sudah dekat dengan mimpi kami. Tapi, hanya perasaan kami saja. Kami terlalu naif untuk berpikir bahwa dunia ini berjalan sesuai kehendak kami masing-masing. Hanya dalam satu hari, janji kami sudah diingkari oleh kenyataan."

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Akashi penasaran. Ogiwara memejamkan matanya sejenak, menarik nafas dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya.

"Kecelakaan." Jawabnya. "Hari itu, Kuroko pergi wisata bersama orangtuanya—sekedar _refreshing_ sebelum menghadapi ujian. Mobil yang mereka naiki menabrak truk yang oleng karena supirnya mabuk. Orangtuanya meninggal di tempat, karena berusaha menyelamatkan Kuroko. Kuroko sendiri selamat, namun koma. Dia langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit."

"Aku yang tadinya sedang asyik bersantai di rumah, langsung berlari ke rumah sakit ketika mendapat kabar dari pihak rumah sakit dan polisi. Aku sampai di rumah sakit sekitar dua jam kemudian karena ketinggalan kereta. Saat itu Kuroko sudah sadar. Namun, dia terus diam; tidak berkata apa-apa. Meski dia menatapku, tapi tatapannya sangat kosong, seolah-olah yang ada di atas tempat tidur itu hanyalah seonggok daging beserta tulang belulang. Tiap kali aku bertanya, dia hanya mengangguk dan menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban. Aku yang penasaran langsung keluar ruangan dan menemui dokter yang memeriksa Kuroko."

Dia berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas dan menenangkan dirinya serta tubuhnya yang sedikit gemetar.

"Sebelum bicara, dokter itu memegang kedua pundakku dan memintaku untuk tenang. Awalnya aku bingung. Tapi, setelah aku mendengar pernyataannya, aku mengerti kenapa dia menyuruhku tetap tenang."

Tubuh Ogiwara bergetar makin hebat. Matanya masih terpejam selama dia bercerita panjang lebar mengenai Kuroko.

"Dokter itu bilang, pita suara Kuroko rusak karena kecelakaan itu. Dia tidak akan bisa berbicara lagi seumur hidupnya."

Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang menohok Akashi tepat di ulu hatinya begitu mendengar kalimat terakhir yang barusan dikatakan Ogiwara. Dalam bayangannya, berputar gambar rupa Kuroko yang semula tampak kuat dan misterius, namun sekarang tampak rapuh. Seolah-olah dia adalah kaca retak yang akan pecah jika diguncang sedikit.

"Di hari itu, Kuroko kehilangan orangtuanya bersamaan dengan bakat dan impiannya."

Akashi tidak mampu berpikir apa-apa lagi. Semuanya terasa hampa. Itukah… yang dialami Kuroko dulu?

"Semua impian dan harapan yang dibangunnya selama hampir enam belas tahun sirna dalam satu hari. Jelas saja Kuroko patah semangat. Dulunya Kuroko adalah anak yang dimanja oleh orangtuanya. Ibunya-lah yang mengajarkan Kuroko menyanyi. Aku sering melihat mereka menyanyi bersama dengan iringan denting piano yang dimainkan ayahnya—keahliannya bermain piano itu diturunkan dari ayahnya. Mereka benar-benar keluarga bahagia. Dan semua kebahagiaan itu direnggut dari mereka dengan cara yang tragis."

"Tapi, Kuroko tidak menyerah. Meski dia tidak bisa menyanyi lagi, dia bertekad untuk tetap masuk ke Teiko Gakuen… sebagai komposer. Batas waktu pengumpulan tinggal tiga hari, dan dalam waktu singkat itu Kuroko berhasil menulis lagu pertamanya. Untuk pemula, dia benar-benar hebat. Karyanya diterima dengan baik dan ia berhasil masuk ke Teiko Gakuen sebagai 'calon komposer'. Ketahuilah, dia tidak begitu pandai menulis lagu, namun dengan menjadi komposer, dia akan tetap berhubungan dengan dunia musik dan tarik suara."

Ogiwara mengakhiri penjelasan panjang lebarnya dengan menghela nafas panjang. Dia beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, menghampiri satu-satunya lemari yang ada di dalam kamar itu, dan mengacak-acaknya seolah sedang mencari sesuatu. Akashi hanya terdiam di tempat tidur sambil menatap lelaki itu dengan heran. Selang beberapa menit, dia menutup lemarinya dengan cepat. Di tangannya tergenggam sebuah benda kecil.

"Apa itu?" tanya Akashi sambil menunjuk ke arah tangannya yang tergenggam.

"_Flashdisk_." Jawab Ogiwara singkat sambil melebarkan jari-jarinya yang tadi menutupi benda tersebut. Tampaklah sebuah _flashdisk_ berbentuk persegi panjang dengan warna biru di pinggirannya. "Di dalamnya ada rekaman suara Kuroko ketika dia berlatih bernyanyi untuk praktek ujian masuk. Diambil sekitar seminggu sebelum kecelakaan. Inilah rekaman terakhirnya. Dia memintaku untuk menyimpannya jauh-jauh karena mengingatnya hanya membuat hatinya semakin pedih."

"Kau memberikannya padaku?" tanya Akashi, masih memandangi dengan serius _flashdisk_ yang tergenggam di tangan Ogiwara.

"Tidak. Aku hanya meminjamkannya. Kupikir barang kali kau ingin mendengar suara Kuroko." Jawabnya. Akashi menerimanya dalam diam, berpikir bahwa lelaki ini ternyata bisa memperkirakan apa isi hatinya.

"Oh iya." Suara Akashi menginterupsi ruangan yang sempat hening. "Apa kau punya lagu yang ditulis olehnya?" tanpa bertanya pun Ogiwara sudah mengerti siapa 'nya' yang dikatakan Akashi.

"Aku hanya punya satu. Lagu-lagu lain yang ditulisnya dia simpan di lemari kamarnya." Lelaki bersurai raven itu beranjak menuju ke meja belajarnya, mengambil sebuah map, dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas yang disatukan dengan penjepit kertas. "Lagu ini dia titipkan padaku."

Akashi mengambil kertas itu dan mengamatinya baik-baik. Kumpulan not balok tergambar di sana, dan di bawahnya terdapat lirik dari lagu itu. Tidak ada judul yang dibubuhkan di bagian atas kertas itu.

"Apa itu sudah cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu? Kalau iya, bisakah kau keluar sekarang? Jujur saja, aku masih punya banyak PR dan aku butuh waktu sendiri untuk mengerjakannya." Secara tidak langsung, perkataan Ogiwara berarti mengusir Akashi. Yeah, sebenarnya Akashi juga tidak keberatan—dia juga akan kesal jika ada orang yang menghampirinya dan bertanya banyak hal mengenai temannya sementara pekerjaan terabaikan.

"Satu hal lagi." Ujar Akashi. "Kenapa dia selalu mengatakan bahwa dia tidak ingin menjadi pasangan ujianku?"

Mendengarnya, Ogiwara terdiam sejenak dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan. "Ah, masalah itu… sulit menjelaskannya, tapi semua itu didasari karena Kuroko tidak lagi bisa mempercayai orang lain."

"Maksudmu?"

Ogiwara mengalihkan pandangannya, tidak menatap ke arah iris heterokrom Akasho—seperti tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu. "Er… soal itu, kau akan mengerti setelah kau coba memainkan lagu yang ditulis Kuroko."

Tidak mau melanjutkan percakapan ini—karena dia tahu bahwa Ogiwara tidak akan menjawabnya—dia memilih untuk menyudahi percakapan, "Baiklah. Terima kasih banyak. _Flashdisk_-mu akan kukembalikan secepatnya." Ujar Akashi yang kini telah berdiri di ambang pintu dan perlahan membuka pintu kayu cokelat tersebut. Dia berjalan keluar dari kamar dan menutup kembali pintu itu, kemudian berlari di sepanjang koridor menuju ke kamarnya. Dia akan mendengar isi rekaman yang disebutkan Ogiwara tadi.

.

.

Akashi kembali ke kamarnya secepat mungkin lantaran rasa penasaran telah menggerogoti sekujur tubuhnya. Tak memperdulikan tingkahnya yang mungkin akan membuatnya memperoleh tatapan sinis dari teman-temannya, dia membuka pintu kamarnya dengan cara membantingnya. Secara langsung membuat Midorima yang berada di dalam kamar itu terkejut dan menjatuhkan buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya.

"Akashi, bisakah kau membuka pintu dengan cara yang normal?" ujar Midorima sambil mendelik kesal. Dia berjongkok untuk mengambil buku yang terjatuh dan kemudian kembali duduk di kursi meja belajar dan melanjutkan membaca.

Mengabaikan Midorima, Akashi memilih untuk menutup pintu kamar dengan perlahan—karena tidak ingin mendapat protes baik dari teman sekamarnya mau pun penghuni kamar di sebelahnya—dan mendekati lemarinya. Diambilnya sebuah laptop berwarna merah darah dari ujung lemari, meletakkannya di meja belajar miliknya, dan menyalakannya. Tak lupa dia mengambil _earphone_ agar suaranya tidak terdengar oleh orang lain.

Setelah semua persiapan selesai—dimulai dengan flashdisk yang sudah dicolokkan ke laptop hingga _earphone_ yang telah melekat di kedua telinganya—Akashi mulai menjelajahi isi _flashdisk_ yang tidak bisa dikatakan banyak. Selain sebuah rekaman yang berjudul _'Praktek ujian masuk – Kuroko'_ hanya ada beberapa foto yang menampilkan seorang lelaki bersurai biru terang bersama seorang lelaki yang bersurai raven, tersenyum ke arah kamera dengan latar belakang sebuah taman bermain. Bisa disimpulkan bahwa dua lelaki yang ada di foto itu adalah Kuroko dan Ogiwara.

Tak mau berlama-lama, Akashi memilih untuk membuka rekaman tersebut. Usai jeda beberapa detik, sebuah suara halus mulai terdengar. Meski agak pecah, tapi dia masih bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh suara itu.

"_Ehem… Kuroko Tetsuya di sini."_

Akashi terus menyimak. Sebagian dari dirinya cukup kaget. Suara yang didengarnya sangat halus bahkan untuk ukuran seorang lelaki. Itukah suara Kuroko?

"_Ini adalah rekaman latihanku untuk mengikuti ujian masuk di Teiko Gakuen. Aku merekamnya agar bisa menilai sendiri kemampuanku. Juga, aku ingin menjadikan ini sebagai kenang-kenangan jika seandainya aku berhasil diterima di Teiko."_

Hening sejenak. Akashi makin memfokuskan dirinya pada rekaman tersebut.

"_Semoga kalian menyukainya."_

Dan berikutnya, suara Kuroko tidak terdengar lagi; digantikan dengan bunyi dentingan piano. Lagu tersebut sama dengan lagu yang didengar Akashi ketika dia bertemu Kuroko pertama kali. Apa lagu itu mempunyai makna yang begitu dalam baginya, hingga dia selalu memainkan musiknya tiap kali senggang?

.

"_Kau berpaling dariku, punggungmu di hadapanku,_

_Berjalan dalam diam tanpa kata."_

.

Tanpa sadar, kakinya menghentak-hentak mengikuti irama.

.

"_Hati kian bergetar pilu, bagai teriak anak bisu_

_Jangan pergi, jangan pergi, hei…"_

.

Dia akui, suara Kuroko benar-benar merdu dan menghanyutkan. Akashi terbawa suasana. Sementara Midorima di seberang ruangan menyernyit heran, dia bersenandung mengikuti nyanyian Kuroko.

.

"_Memunggungi dirimu, ku berjalan tinggalkanmu,_

_Sebelum air mataku merebak_

_Bohong bila ku t'lah katakan kebahagiaan tiada guna_

_Seakan teguh, ku melepas impian masa depan…"_

.

"Akashi, kau baik-baik saja?" pertanyaan mendadak Midorima membuyarkan fokusnya pada nyanyian tersebut. Cepat-cepat di_skip_nya lagu itu, lalu melepas _earphone_-nya. "Apa yang kau katakan, Shintaro?"

"Kau bersenandung dengan nada ceria dari tadi, tidak seperti biasanya. Apa kau sungguh baik-baik saja?" tanya Midorima lagi.

"Apa kau berpikir aku tidak terlihat baik?" jawabnya sinis. Dia melipat tangan di depan dadanya. "Memang apa salahnya kalau aku bersenandung karena sedang mendengar lagu yang kusukai?"

"Lagu apa yang kau dengar sekarang?" Midorima membalikkan pertanyaan. Akashi yang tidak mau menjawab—jelas saja, mana mungkin dia mau memberitahu bahwa dia sedang mendengar lagu yang dinyanyikan pasangan ujiannya dulu ketika masih memiliki suara—langsung membalikkan badan dan kembali menghadap laptop. Kali ini, dia memilih untuk langsung memutar bagian _reff_ lagu itu.

_._

"_Tidakkah dunia ini membiarkanku memiliki harapan_

_Satu kebohongan 'kan melepas semua_

_Untaian air mata mengalir darimu"_**[1]**

_._

Sama. Lirik ini benar-benar sama dengan yang secara spontan dinyanyikannya ketika mendnegar permainan piano Kuroko. Entah kenapa, Akashi merasa bahwa ini benar-benar mirip dengan kisah hidup lelaki bersurai biru itu.

Lagu itu terus berputar, dan Akashi berhenti bersenandung. Benaknya kosong, hanya terisi oleh suara nyanyian Kuroko. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa sedikit pilu.

...jelas sajalah kalau Kuroko begitu terpukul ketika kecelakaan itu. Suaranya yang begitu halus dan merdu, yang—mungkin—telah dilatihnya bertahun-tahun hilang sekejab dalam sebuah kecelakaan tragis. Padahal, begitu besarnya mimpi untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi professional, dan sekarang… jangankan untuk bernyanyi, barang mencicit saja pun dia tak sanggup lagi. Kejam sekali.

Akashi mematin laptopnya segera setelah rekaman itu selesai diputar. Dia merebahkan tubuhnya dalam posisi telentang di atas kasur. Kedua iris heterokromnya menatap langit-langit kamar yang berwarna putih. Riwayat hidup Kuroko berputar di pikirannya. Dia sudah mengerti sekarang, alasan kenapa Kuroko kehilangan suaranya, dan juga kenapa lagu itu selalu dimainkannya di saat senggang. Lagu yang merupakan lagu terakhir yang dinyanyikannya sebelum dia tidak bisa bernyanyi lagi. Lagu itu memang membawa kenangan yang banyak untuk diri lelaki itu. Meski Akashi tidak mengerti kenapa Kuroko menitipkan rekaman itu pada Ogiwara—yang bahkan menyembunyikannya dalam-dalam di lemari pakaiannya.

Dia tidak bisa mengerti hati seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

Akashi berbalik, membuat tubuhnya berada dalam posisi miring. Jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk kasur. Besok, sepulang sekolah, dia akan meminjam piano di kelas composer ketika semua murid sudah kembali ke asrama dan mencoba memainkan lagu yang ditulis Kuroko. Seperti kata Ogiwara, mungkin dia akan mengerti setelah memainkan lagu itu.

.

.

Akashi akui, dia tidak pernah merasa benar-benar tertarik kepada kisah hidup orang lain, kecuali kali ini. Mungkin, kemisteriusan Kuroko telah membuatnya jatuh dalam pesona lelaki bersurai biru muda tersebut.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**[1] **From Y to Y - Hatsune Miku. Sumber sudah disebutkan di chapter 1.

.

**a/n:** Tooyoonnggg... chapter ini singkat dan rasanya bertele-tele banget TwT Gomenasai, reader-tachi /sujud sembah/ /dibuang.

Maaf lama, ya ._. akhir-akhir ini tugas menumpuk jadi mesti curi-curi waktu ngetik di sela-sela waktu ngerjain tugas ._. silakan salahkan guru saya /dor.

Oke, abaikan tentang tugas.

Makasih buat semua yang udah repiu di chap sebelumnya :)) seneng banget waktu tau fic ini disukai. Makasih banyak ya :)) saya bakal usahain update cepet.

.

Oya, fic Teiko Highschool Basket Club boleh hiatus bentar gak? Saya macet ide nih TwT bakal dilanjut kok, teneng aja :)

.

.

Balasan review utk yg tidak pakai akun:

**[kurokolovers]** Makasih buat pujiannya :))) ini udah dipanjangi (dikit). Semoga memuaskan :)))

**[AlanH]** Makasih untuk review dan pujiannya :))

**[tuna]** Bukan utapri kok, saya cuman pakai latar tempatnya :))

**[Shiro58]** Ini udah diupdate~ makasih review-nya. :))))


	4. Chapter 4

Koridor sekolah telah sepi—jam pelajaran telah berakhir sejak dua jam lalu dan hampir semuanya telah kembali ke asrama masing-masing. Kecuali mungkin untuk Akashi.

Seperti yang dia rencanakan kemarin, Akashi sengaja menunggu sampai sekolah sepi untuk meminjam piano kelas komposer—mengingat piano di ruang kelasnya tengah dalam masa perbaikan, dan dia tidak ingin memakai piano di ruang musik bersama mengingat ruangan itu selalu ramai oleh murid-murid. Akashi tentunya tidak menyukai keramaian.

Setelah memastikan bahwa di ruang kelas itu tidak ada siapa-siapa selain dirinya, Akashi berjalan mendekati _grand piano_ di belakang kelas. Piano yang biasa dimainkan oleh Kuroko. Akashi mendudukkan dirinya di kursi tanpa sandaran yang cukup empuk. Meletakkan kertas berisi partitur lagu ciptaan Kuroko serta liriknya di hadapannya, Akashi pun mengambil ancang-ancang. Meletakkan kesepuluh jarinya di atas tuts.

Hatinya sedikit berdebar. Dia akan segera memainkan lagu ciptaan Kuroko. Bagaimana lagu tersebut? Apakah benar-benar bagus, sesuai dengan penilaian Akashi pada lelaki itu selama ini? Juga, perkataan Ogiwara mengenai rahasia Kuroko yang hanya bisa diketahui dengan lagu ini… Akashi jadi merasa dirinya sedang bermain dalam sinetron.

Tak mau ambil pusing, akhirnya Akashi memulai. Mengambil nada pertama, dan yang selanjutnya terdengar hanyalah dentingan piano yang membentuk suatu melodi.

Akashi tidak bisa menghentikan keterkejutannya. Sudah seperti dugaannya, lagu ini benar-benar bagus. Setiap nada seolah menyiratkan arti yang mendalam. Tapi, entah kenapa, Akashi merasa ada yang aneh. Rasanya, dia sangat familiar dengan lagu ini. Memangnya dia pernah mendengarnya di mana?

Tanpa sadar, irisnya bergerak menuju ke arah kertas lagu tersebut. Ada lirik lagu yang tertulis jelas di situ. Penasaran, Akashi mencoba menyanyikannya.

_._

"_Andai kita bisa menjadi lebih baik tanpa membuat orang lain menangis_

_Andai saja kita bisa menjadi pahlawan tanpa harus menjadikan seseorang sebagai tokoh jahat"_

.

Kesepuluh jarinya terus menari di atas tuts dengan lincah. Alunan musik terus terdengar memenuhi ruangan kelas yang telah sepi tersebut.

.

"_Walaupun penyihir kecil tidak bisa memakai sihirnya lagi_

_Aku memutuskan untuk membuatnya bahagia"_

.

Lirik ini… entah kenapa membuat Akashi teringat akan diri Kuroko.

.

"_Tidak ada seorang pun di dunia yang terlahir dengan membawa beban_

_Karena setiap orang memiliki impian yang ingin dicapai"_**[1]**

.

Sontak, Akashi menghentikan permainannya. Bukan, bukan hanya karena keterkejutannya atas lirik yang seolah-olah menasehati diri Kuroko sendiri, melainkan karena dia ingat satu hal. Memorinya berputar dan menampakkan dengan jelas saat ketika dirinya kelas dua, ketika ada tugas untuk menyanyikan lagu buatan murid kelas komposer secara acak. Momen terburuk dalam hidupnya ketika dia mendapat sebuah lagu yang dibuat oleh seorang murid bernama Kise Ryota—kalau dia tidak salah ingat. Lagu aneh dengan nada centil dan kata '_ssu_' di tiap akhir kalimat lagunya. Tapi, bukan itu intinya. Dia ingat dengan jelas, temannya, Midorima Shintaro, pernah menyanyikan lagu ini. Namun, nama komposer yang tertulis di kertas itu bukanlah Kuroko Tetsuya, melainkan nama 'Haizaki Shougo'.

Haizaki Shougo? Lelaki bersurai abu-abu itu? Lelaki berandalan yang tempo hari dia lihat bersamaan dengan Kuroko?

Aneh sekali. Kalau memang lagu ini buatan Haizaki Shougo, kenapa Ogiwara mengatakan kalau lagu ini milik Kuroko? Apa maksudnya?

Kembali dia berkonsentrasi pada permainannya. Jari-jarinya kembali menekan tuts, namun kali ini bibirnya tidak ikut bergerak menyanyi. Memilih memainkan instrumen memenuhi keheningan kelas. Pandangannya terarah lurus pada kertas berisi partitur, tapi tidak dengan pikirannya. Otaknya terus mempertanyakan mengenai kebenaran lagu tersebut. Beberapa kali dia salah menekan tuts, menyebabkan melodi itu menjadi sedikit kacau.

Selang beberapa menit, dia yang sedari tadi melamun tersentak dan otomatis permainan pianonya terhenti ketika sebuah suara benda jatuh terdengar. Akashi menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu kelas, tempat yang diyakininya sebagai sumber suara. Sedetik kemudian, Akashi terdiam dengan mata terbelalak.

Seseorang berdiri di depan pintu. Wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi keterkejutan yang disembunyikannya dengan _poker face_. Buku-buku berserakan di lantai sekitar kakinya—Akashi menduga suara keras tadi berasal dari buku-buku yang terjatuh tersebut. Tapi, bukan itu yang mengejutkannya, melainkan sosok yang menjatuhkan buku-buku tersebut. Sosok bersurai biru muda yang sangat dikenalnya. Sosok seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Kau…"

Kuroko membungkuk, seperti memberi salam pada Akashi, lalu mengambil buku-bukunya. Dirinya kelihatan canggung.

"Ada urusan apa kau datang ke sini?" tanya Akashi, berjalan mendekati Kuroko yang masih di ambang pintu. Dia berjongkok, membantu lelaki itu mengambil buku-bukunya yang bertebaran di lantai. Kuroko lantas mengambil ponselnya, mengetik beberapa kata, kemudian menunjukkannya di depan mata Akashi. _"Aku hanya ingin memakai piano."_

"Pakailah. Aku sudah selesai dengan urusanku." Ujar Akashi, menatap serius ke arah iris biru laut Kuroko yang indah.

Kuroko tak langsung berjalan menuju piano. Dia kembali mengetik di ponselnya. _"Akashi-kun, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"_ anggukan sebagai balasan. Kuroko melanjutkan mengetik. _"Lagu yang barusan kau mainkan itu…"_

Akashi tahu, Kuroko tidak sanggup mengetik kelanjutannya, meski pemuda itu tetap memaksakan tangannya yang bergetar untuk bergerak.

"…_kenapa lagu itu ada padamu?"_

Dia sudah menduga. Tema pertanyaannya pasti tidak akan jauh dari ini. "Aku mendapatkannya dari temanmu yang bernama Ogiwara Shigehiro. Itu lagu buatanmu, kan?"

Kuroko menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Wajahnya masih datar tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya.

"Aku tadi mencoba memainkannya. Kau tahu, lagu buatanmu sangat indah. Seperti yang kukatakan sebelum-sebelumnya, kau memang berbakat." Kata Akashi. "Sebelumnya, aku ingin bertanya. Mengenai lagu ini, aku sudah pernah mendengarnya sebelumnya. Dan yang aku tahu, nama komposer yang membuatnya adalah Haizaki Shougo. Kenapa bisa?"

Kuroko tersentak. Ekspresi datarnya berganti menjadi ekspresi terkejut yang kentara. Dia segera mengetik di ponselnya, dan menunjukkannya tepat di hadapan wajah Akashi.

"_Dijelaskan pun percuma. Kau tidak akan percaya. Tidak ada yang percaya dengan kebenarannya. Kau pasti akan mengira aku ini plagiat, sama seperti mereka!"_

"Tunggu, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti maksudmu! Ada apa sebenarnya?" Akashi berusaha menenangkan Kuroko yang tampaknya frustasi tersebut. Dia memegang kedua bahu pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya. Wajahnya dipenuhi kebingungan sementara Kuroko terlihat pucat. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'plagiat'?"

Kuroko kembali mengetik. _"Lagu itu… kau pasti berpikir kalau itu buatan Haizaki, kan? Kau pasti heran kenapa aku memiliki lagu yang sama. Ujung-ujungnya, kau pasti akan mengira aku ini plagiat, iya kan?"_

"Sama sekali tidak!" seru Akashi, tangannya yang berada di bahu Kuroko mencengkram makin erat. "Aku mengenal Haizaki Shougo, dan aku tahu bahwa orang seperti dia—yang selalu bermalas-malasan—tidak mungkin bisa menciptakan lagu sebagus ini. Aku tahu, kau berbakat, dan lagu ini aku yakin pasti ciptaanmu, iya kan?"

Kuroko terbelalak, dan berikutnya kedua bola mata aquamarine itu berkaca-kaca. Dia menggigit bibirnya sendiri, seolah berusaha menahan air matanya, tetapi usahanya gagal. Kuroko langsung menerjang Akashi, menubruk dada pemuda bersurai merah itu, dan menangis dalam diam di sana. Akashi jelas kebingungan melihat reaksi Kuroko yang begitu mengejutkan. Namun melihat air mata Kuroko yang membahasi kemeja birunya, lantas membuatnya tergerak untuk menenangkan Kuroko. Diusapkan surai biru tersebut dengan lembut. "Kenapa menangis?"

Tangan Kuroko bergetar ketika dia mengetik beberapa kata di ponselnya, kemudian menunjukkanya di hadapan Akashi. _"Aku… baru pertama kali ada orang lain yang percaya padaku seperti ini. Maaf."_

"Tidak apa." Jawab Akashi, kemudian menjauhkan tubuh Kuroko. "Sekarang, tenanglah dan ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi." Daripada meminta, lebih terdengar seperti memerintah. Kuroko mengangguk pelan sambil mengusap air matanya. Akashi memegang tangannya dan membimbingnya menuju salah satu kursi.

.

.

"_Waktu itu, ketika kelas dua, kami mendapat tugas untuk membuat lagu yang nantinya akan dipilih secara acak dan dinyanyikan oleh murid-murid kelas penyanyi."_

Kuroko mengawali ceritanya dengan satu kalimat yang tertera di ponselnya dan ditampakkan pada Akashi yang memilih diam, menyuruh Kuroko untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"_Saat itulah, aku berkenalan dengan Haizaki Shougo. Banyak rumor tidak baik tentangnya, namun selama bersamanya, aku merasa biasa saja. Haizaki-kun baik padaku. Ogiwara-kun sudah berkali-kali memperingatkanku untuk tidak terlalu akrab dengan dia, tapi aku tidak mengacuhkannya."_

"Bagaimana awal pertemuan kalian? Dia yang mendekatimu duluan atau kau yang mendekatinya duluan?" tanya Akashi, kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dadanya.

"_Dia yang mendekatiku duluan. Waktu itu, di jam istirahat, mendadak dia menghampiriku dan mengajakku untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama, karena katanya dia tidak begitu pandai menulis lagu. Aku mengiyakannya, karena kupikir dia sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Sejak itu, kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, berdiskusi mengenai tugas, dan semacamnya. Saat itu menyenangkan sekali."_

Kuroko berhenti mengetik, tubuhnya makin gemetar, dia menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya. _"Kemudian, di hari itu, ketika pengumpulan tugas…"_

.

.

"Haizaki-san dan Kuroko-san, tolong kemari sebentar."

Kuroko segera bangkit dari kursinya, begitu pun Haizaki. Entah kenapa, firasat buruk menyelimuti dirinya ketika dia berdiri di hadapan meja guru, bersisian dengan Haizaki. Teman-teman sekelasnya berbisik-bisik lantaran penasaran.

"Ada apa, _sensei_?" tanya Haizaki malas-malasan.

"Mengenai tugas kalian berdua… aku tidak mengerti, kenapa lagu kalian sama persis? Apa ini kebetulan, atau ada salah satu dari kalian yang berbuat curang?"

Kuroko yang terbelalak langsung mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik. _"Tidak mungkin!"_

"Ini buktinya, Kuroko-san." Hyuuga-_sensei_ menunjukkan dua kertas berisi partitur, yang satu bertuliskan nama 'Kuroko Tetsuya', dan yang satu lagi bertuliskan 'Haizaki Shougo'. Sekali lihat saja bisa langsung ketahuan, lagu yang tertulis di dua kertas itu sama persis.

Haizaki menyeringai kecil tanpa sepengetahuan Kuroko. "_Sensei_, aku berusaha keras selama satu bulan ini untuk menyelesaikan tugas lagu ini, dan sekarang aku mendapati bahwa ada seseorang yang mempunyai lagu yang sama persis denganku. Aku tidak terima kerja kerasku ditiru mentah-mentah seperti ini."

"Jadi, Kuroko-san yang menjiplaknya?"

Kuroko segera mengetik di ponselnya. _"Tidak! Aku sama sekali tidak melakukannya! Lagu ini murni buatanku!"_

"Kalau begitu, kenapa lagu ini bisa ada dua?" tanya Hyuuga-_sensei_ malas. Sementara murid-murid lain heboh di bangku masing-masing, saling berbisik satu sama lain. Kuroko hanya diam dan menundukkan kepala, tidak tahu harus membela diri seperti apa.

"Ehm… semuanya!" Hyuuga-sensei memilih untuk menatap murid-murid lain yang mendadak langsung diam. "Apa kalian pernah melihat siapa di antara mereka yang menjiplak?"

Murid-murid lain menggelengkan kepala sambil berusaha mengingat, namun tidak ada yang mengangkat tangan. Selang beberapa menit, seorang lelaki bersurai hitam kelam—yang diketahui bernama Hanamiya Makoto—mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya, Hanamiya-san?"

"_Sensei_, aku memang tidak tahu siapa penjiplaknya, tapi aku tidak pernah melihat Kuroko-san mengerjakan tugasnya." Ujar lelaki itu. Seakan menghipnotis, murid-murid yang lain berbisik kemudian mengangguk setuju. Mata Kuroko melebar melihatnya. Di sebelahnya, Haizaki tersenyum puas

"Selain itu, sensei," lanjut Hanamiya, "saat mereka sedang bersama mengerjakan tugas, aku sering melihat Kuroko-san melirik tugas Haizaki. Mungkin saja penjiplaknya adalah Kuroko-san."

Semua murid langsung menatap tajam Kuroko. Kuroko sendiri hanya bisa terdiam dan menutup matanya; dia tidak punya bukti apa pun untuk membela diri, dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Padahal, dia sudah bersusah payah membuatnya, dan tidak pernah sekali pun dia melihat Hanamiya mengamati mereka saat sedang berdua.

"Kuroko-san, aku menyesal mengatakan ini," Hyuuga-_sensei_ menarik nafas. Kuroko membuka matanya, menunggu perkataan selanjutnya, "untuk tugas kali ini, kau tidak akan mendapatkan nilai. Ambil kembali kertas lagumu, dan balik ke tempat dudukmu. Aku kecewa padamu, Kuroko-san."

Kuroko mengambil kertasnya kasar dan segera kembali menuju tempat duduknya di pojok, mengabaikan tatapan sinis dan ejekan-ejekan dari yang lain. Tindakan plagiat merupakan tindakan terlarang di sekolah mereka, yang menjunjung tinggi hak cipta. Sekali berbuat seperti ini, Kuroko yakin, tidak akan ada lagi yang percaya padanya, dan mungkin dia akan melewatkan sisa tahunnya di sekolah dengan segala ejekan dan cibiran karena fitnah.

.

.

Akashi terdiam. Kuroko telah menceritakan semuanya, masa lalunya yang dipenuhi dengan kejadian-kejadian tidak menyenangkan. Seburuk itukah hidupnya?

"Dan setelahnya…" Akashi berusaha keras mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menyambung kalimatnya, "kau ditindas?"

Kuroko mengangguk. "Apa saja yang mereka lakukan padamu?"

Lelaki bersurai biru itu mulai mengetik di ponselnya. _"Macam-macam. Awalnya mereka hanya mengabaikanku, kemudian mengejekku, dan akhirnya mereka sering memukulku. Terkadang juga menyembunyikan barang-barangku. Hampir setiap hari aku menemukan tulisan 'mati saja kau, plagiat!' di lokerku. Bahkan Ogiwara-kun ikut kena imbasnya, karena dia bersikeras untuk tetap bersamaku. Semuanya karena aku."_

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu. Kau tidak salah. Kau difitnah, bukan?" Akashi menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. Kini, dia sudah cukup mengerti kenapa Kuroko tidak bisa lagi mempercayai orang lain. Ketika untuk pertama kalinya dia percaya pada orang lain, karyanya dijiplak mentah-mentah, dituduh plagiat, bahkan ditindas oleh teman-temannya.

"_Karena itulah… aku tidak ingin menjadi pasangan ujianmu, Akashi-kun."_ Mendadak, Kuroko mengacungkan ponselnya, menampakkan beberapa kalimat yang tertulis di sana. _"Aku ini bukan orang yang sempurna, sedangkan kau selalu menginginkan kesempurnaan. Kita tidak bisa bersama. Dan juga, jika kau sering bersamaku, besar kemungkinan kalau kau akan ikut ditindas juga."_

Alasan itu lagi. Lama-lama, Akashi muak mendengarnya. "Benar-benar bodoh." Akashi bangit dari duduknya, menatap tajam ke rah Kuroko yang masih duduk dengan menundukkan kepalanya. "Dengar! Aku sudah bilang sejak awal. Aku sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan kekurangan dirimu. Dan perlu kau ketahui, aku tidak akan ditindas, dan takkan ada yang cukup berani melakukannya padaku. Sejak awal aku siap dengan resiko apa pun jika kau menjadi pasanganku. Aku menerimamu apa adanya."

Kuroko perlahan menaikkan kepalanya, menengadah menatap Akashi. Tatapan pemuda bersurai merah itu melembut. Tangan kanannya terjulur kepadanya, senyuman terukir di wajahnya. "Aku katakan padamu, Kuroko Tetsuya, jadilah pasanganku. Aku tidak punya maksud buruk terhadapmu."

Kuroko menatap tangan Akashi itu sejenak, kemudian ganti menatap si pemilik tangan. Ekspresinya sulit dijelaskan. Satu hal yang pasti, lelaki di depannya ini pasti masih ragu-ragu.

"Kau tahu, aku selalu benar, tidak ada kesalahan dan kebohongan dalam kata-kataku. Karenanya, perkataanku mutlak. Tidak ada yang boleh melawanku." Kata Akashi, sedikit mengancam. Berharap Kuroko mengerti bahwa dia benar-benar tulus.

Lelaki itu perlahan mengangkat tangannya, kemudian menggenggam tangan Akashi. Sementara tangan satunya mengetik di ponselnya. _"Terimakasih, Akashi-kun, telah mempercayaiku…"_

Akashi tersenyum singkat, kemudian mengacak lembut surai biru muda Kuroko. "Untukmu juga, Kuroko Tetsuya, karena telah percaya padaku."

Tak ada kata yang terucap. Kuroko tersenyum kecil pada Akashi, dan setitik air mata jatuh melewati pipinya.

Kini, tak ada lagi permasalahan di antara mereka. Semua sudah selesai. Akashi masih terus memasang senyuman hangat pada Kuroko.

.

.

"Ayo kita kembali ke asrama. Kita akan mulai membicarakan tentang tugas besok." Ujar Akashi. Dia melangkah mengambil kertas berisi lagu buatan Kuroko yang tadinya dia taruh di atas piano. "Kau mau kuantar?"

"_Tidak usah, Akashi-kun. Aku bisa sendiri."_

"Kau yakin?" anggukan sebagai jawaban. "Baiklah, kalau itu maumu, Tetsuya…"

Kuroko langsung mengetik di ponselnya. _"Akashi-kun, kenapa kau memanggilku dengan nama kecil?"_

"Sudah menjadi kebiasaanku untuk memanggil orang lain dengan nama kecil, Tetsuya." Akashi menjawab sambil merapikan piano, "Kau juga boleh memanggilku Seijuuro."

"_Tidak, terimakasih."_

"Mau menginap di kamarku malam ini?"

"_Tidak, terimakasih, Akashi-kun."_

Akashi menyeringai senang. Kuroko benar-benar lucu saat digoda.

.

.

Sekarang, dia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan perasaan senang dalam hatinya tatkala Kuroko menerima dirinya sebagai pasangan ujian. Entahlah, dia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa.

.

.

Hari sudah larut malam ketika Hyuuga mendapati pintu kamarnya diketuk, tanda ada seseorang yang ingin menemuinya. Seraya menguap lebar, Hyuuga membuka kunci pintu, kemudian melihat melalui celah pintu yang kecil. Seorang lelaki bersurai biru muda berdiri di sana.

"Ah, Kuroko-san, ada apa?" tanyanya. Kuroko dengan wajah datar mengacungkan ponsel biru mudanya, menampakkan sederet tulisan di sana.

"_Hyuuga-sensei, tolong terima surat ini."_

Hyuuga langsung mengambil surat yang disodorkan oleh Kuroko. Setelah tahu surat tersebut telah berpindah tangan, Kuroko langsung pergi tanpa mengucapkan salam sedikit pun, membuat Hyuuga heran.

"Anak itu kenapa?"

Penasaran, Hyuuga pun membuka surat itu. Senyuman lalu mengembang di wajahnya. "Mereka itu… benar-benar deh."

.

.

_Untuk Hyuuga-sensei,_

_Aku membatalkan permintaan untuk berganti pasangan. Kurasa tak ada salahnya bekerjasama dengannya._

_Maaf merepotkan._

_Salam,_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

**[1]**Eden – Aqua Timez (ending song Magi S2: the Kingdom of Magic. Translate by Oploverz (titik) net.

.

**A/N:** Maaf lama (9=[]=)9 ada sedikit gangguan /plak /banyak bacot /bugh

Jadi, di sini udah terungkap semua mengenai masa lalu Kuroko. Mungkin alasannya rada2 kaga nyambung sama problem-nya, tapi ketahuilah, korban _bullying_ itu pasti ada trauma yang berbekas di hatinya, dan memang setelah _bullying_ itu rasanya pasti susah untuk percaya sama orang lain. Saya tahu karena saya dulunya juga korban :'v

Haha.. ada Kise nyempil dikit di sini. Jujur, seharusnya pair yang ngisi posisi MidoTaka itu AoKi lo... cuman saya lagi demem banget ama MidoTaka makanya MidoTaka-lah yang menempati posisi ini :v juga, pasti gak ada yang nyadar kalau di sini JunRiko juga nyempil dikit :v prinsip saya di fic ini: semua uke di kelas komposer, sedang seme-nya di kelas penyanyi :v 9

Ya sudahlah. Saatnya balas review yang tidak pakai akun~

**[kurokolovers]** Oke, sama-sama '-')b untunglah kalau gak bertele-tele. Mungkin ini terlalu kurang panjang malah, tapi tolong maklumi ya :"")))

**[Guest]** Walah soal chapter saya belum pasti ._. tapi ada perkiraan mungkin sampai 7 chapter

**[el Cierto]** Reaksi Akashi pada masa lalu Kuroko udah diungkap di sini ^.^

**[Guest]** Ini udah lanjut :)) makasih udah mendukung fic ini

**[AllanH]** ...Gak nyangka fic ini bisa bikin nangis... 0_o

**[Shiro58]** Aduh... saya gak sekejam itu main nusuk orang ^^" Ini udah lanjut kok :)))

Review lagi? :))


End file.
